Once Bitten
by DarkestBeforeDawn1980
Summary: Wade Barrett's having a bad day and there's only one person who can cheer him up; even if it's only for a short while... Rated M. Randy/Wade. Oneshot.


**This is just a little something I wrote late last night. Cheers Wakko's Minion for all your help and putting up with me over the past few days; sorry about being so gloomy, mate ;) **

**Warning(s) : Rated M. Slash. MxM. Randy/Wade. Oneshot. **

**Once Bitten...**

Wade Barrett sighed loudly as he opened up his hotel room door, not wasting anytime before heading inside and kicking the door shut behind himself. He was tired. His body was completely bruised and battered, the different shapes and sizes of bruises that married his skin were scattered across his flesh. A headache that seemed to be taking its sweet time to bugger off, and to top it all; he was shattered from another day of having people moan at him.

Moan at him over and over again because he didn't do something right, or even that he had done something too right and the WWE universe actually cheered him on for once. He was a heel, a bad guy, someone who'd never be worthy of a world heavyweight championship...or so he had been told many times before by Hunter. Wade should be grateful that they even allowed him to stay in the company, he wasn't someone very popular and he'd be reminded about that almost everyday he went to the arena; sometimes he wished he would have just stayed in bed and not bothered to get up. Being told you were worthless almost on a daily basis takes its toll eventually, and Wade, though he acts as though it doesn't affect him, can no longer hide the fact he was about to give up.

Wade should be happy. He was living his dream working in the WWE, he loved the fans even though he rarely showed it, he liked being in the spot light, he liked getting the money and travelling around the world. But he couldn't bring himself to pretend anymore; he wasn't happy, and there was nothing he could do. Vince would just shrug him off and the rest of the superstars seemed to be alright with it - none of them liked Wade - he was too different and wasn't afraid of fighting with the big dogs; but Wade honestly didn't care about them either.

Resting his back against the door, Wade slide down it, falling to the floor in some sort of heap, gently placing his hands over his head. Now that he thought about it, there was someone he knew at least gave a damn about him...even if it was only a little bit. They weren't friends, just two people who occasionally saw each other and started a conversation, and also, quite a few times actually - had sex together.

At this point in time, Wade didn't care if the other just wanted a warm body to cum in, he was willing to go to anyone who'd at least...accept him, even if it was only for a little while...

Raising his head, Wade rubbed his glossy, green eyes before slowly taking out his mobile phone. Scrolling through his short amount of contacts, Wade quickly found the person he wanted to see. They'd done this a few times, Wade would feel down and in a moment of weakness, he'd ring or text, needing someone - anyone - to just...hold him. Warm, strong arms to wrap around him, it didn't even matter that it wouldn't last...Wade just needed someone.

Typing in a short, but to the point, text message of; _Do you want me? _Wade pressed send, running a hand through his hair, waiting for a reply that he knew would come after only a few minutes. Hearing a loud ping, Wade checked his phone, seeing a new message that sent a slight shiver down his spin.

_"I'll be over in a sec..." _Was the small response. Wade found himself smiling a little as he got up from the floor, placing his mobile onto the bed side table.

Pulling off his jacket, Wade threw it to the floor. He knew that this moment wouldn't last, no matter how much he wanted it to remain, it would only be for a while and Wade would do whatever he could to feel the warmth of another.

Wade just about kicked off his shoes and socks before there was a knock on the door. Slightly blood-shot green eyes glanced back, his smile growing more. "Come in," Wade said, his accent deeper than normal as the door already began to open. Green met steel-blue orbs. Wade watched as the other male came into the room, neither saying a word until the door was closed.

"Barrett," The Viper's voice was calm as he walked closer to the Brit. "Guess you've had a bad day." Randy gave a smirk, his normal venomous tone that he gave to almost everybody vanished, replaced by a stern, yet more human one. One that Wade was proud of saying he only heard.

"You could say that," The former intercontinental champion replied, feeling the Viper's warm hand rub against his cheek, a touch Wade couldn't help but lean into - his eyes half closed already. "I feel as though I've gone through hell..." Out of all the people Wade knew, Randy was the only person who he could never lie to, they barely knew each other, but that didn't matter.

Randy nodded his head before slowly moving his hand away. "I know how you feel, it wasn't easy for me back when I was still a rookie..."

Wade frowned, he hated being called a rookie. "I've been in this company for years now, Orton; I'm not a rookie anymore..." Wade looked down, he was afraid he'd pissed the Viper off, but a sudden chuckle told him otherwise.

"You're still a rookie compared to me, Barrett..." Randy slowly wrapped his arms around Wade's waist, pulling him closer. Their lips met, it was brief, but Wade couldn't help but groan, opening his mouth as Randy bit his bottom lip hard (almost drawing blood), gaining access to invade Wade's mouth with his tongue.

They fought for dominance, Randy's tongue explored the Brit's mouth, licking at the edge, making Wade gasp. The battle was easily won by the approx predator who finally pushed Wade back so hard he fall onto the bed.

Wade lifted himself up onto his elbows, watching as Randy started to take off his clothes, feeling the fabric of his own jeans becoming too tight for comfort. "You always win..." Wade muttered as Randy discarded his top and jeans, leaving him in nothing but black boxers.

"Better luck next time, Wade." Randy smirked again, this time slipping onto the bed and taking hold of Wade's wrists before pinning them to the mattress. Randy began to slowly kiss along Wade's neck, feeling the Brit shiver beneath him made his smirk grow. Wade lifted his head up so the elder superstar could get better access to the sensitive spot right behind his left ear -

"Randy..." Wade moaned lowly, his jeans becoming uncomfortable as Randy released one of Wade's wrists, only to allow his hand to enter the former leader of Nexus' trousers - moving the boxers down before slowly beginning to stroke Wade's hardening member. "Please, Randy!" Wade pleaded, thrusting his hips up. Why did Orton always tease him like this?

Suddenly though, Randy stopped, pulling away from Wade to get something from a nearby bag while taking off his own boxers. "Take your damn clothes off," Randy demanded, and Wade was quick to follow the steel-blue eyed mans orders.

Pulling his tops off and pushing his jeans and boxers away from his body, Wade lay back down on the bed.

"That's a good boy." Randy said as he pushed Wade's legs far a part, an already lubed up finger slowly teasing Wade's leaking member by circling the head of his shaft.

Wade gripped onto the sheets underneath his body. "Bloody hell, Randy; please just fuck me already!" Wade yelled at the top of his lungs, wanting nothing more than to feel Randy deep inside of him.

"That's what I waiting for," Randy thrusts his fingers into Wade, two at the same time, slowly preparing the withering Brit who couldn't keep his legs or arms still. Wade wrapped his shaky arms around Randy's neck, digging his nails into the Vipers back slightly, his legs spreading as far as they could apart. "Now be a good boy and moan for me, Wade."

Wade was in pain and pleasure at the same time and found himself moaning Randy's name, a little at first but then he broke out into a cry as the viper removed his fingers, only to replace them with his already lubed up cock. "RANDY!" Wade cried, feeling his own blood and pre-cum mix - working as more lubricant for Randy as he thrust in and out of the former bare knuckled fighters body.

Rocking his hips back and forth, Wade continued to dig his nails into Randy's back.

"Randy!" Wade cried out as he cummed, clawing all of Randy's back, hearing the Viper hiss a little, but it was muffled as they kissed just before The Viper orgasmed himself after a few more hard thrusts into Wade's shuddering form.

Heavy panting was all that could be heard as Wade un-wrapped his arms from Randy's neck. Feeling the slightly elder man gently remove himself, Wade closed his eyes - Randy knew how to take it out of him. No words were shared between the two, but Wade felt Randy lie down next to him, slowly pulling the knackered Brit close to his chest, a warm smile now marrying Wade's face.

The Brit knew Randy would leave latter once he had fallen asleep, but at least now he could pretend that someone cared for him, if only for a short while. They weren't friends, certainly not lovers, but Wade couldn't help but feel...something new, something different whenever they met; and without even thinking, Wade slowly mumbled the words he had been wanting to say for so long to the Viper -

"I love you, Randy..." As the words passed his lips, Wade fall to sleep, snuggling closer to Randy's chest; never hearing the words shortly following.

"I love you too, Barrett..."

**Cheers for reading and sorry about all/any mistakes. Once again, thank you Wakko's Minion, without you I'd still be all gloomy and down and sad and...well, horrible. :) **


End file.
